


A Day Made of Glass

by DomeKatz



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard chose to destroy the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Made of Glass

Glass. A life saved by glass. No. Two. Two lives definitely saved by glass. Being blown off the Citadel is never fun, especially when in the outer fringes of Earth's atmosphere, I should have died on reentry like when the Normandy SR1 blew up and I got spaced. Burned by the friction of the atmosphere. But I got lucky, fell right onto a huge sheet of heat resistant glass. Landed right in the middle. I guess it got blown off the citadel when I activated the crucible. Either way, I landed on my back so I got to watch the crucible activate. I got to watch the red pulse get sent out. It moved right through me and I could feel the biotic amps in my head shut off, all of the cybernetics that Cerberus grafted into my skin deactivate. It started to make me sleepy. I got to watch the reapers get desecrated, blowing up or simply falling into Earth. Ha, that would suck, surviving the whole war just to die after we won because the enemy fell on you.

It went on like that for a good ten minutes. Then, thud. I landed on Earth's surface, _hard_. It knocked me out for a while. When I came to, I was buried under some rubble. I heard some people around me and tried to yell, but couldn't, all I could manage was some heavy breathing. But it worked; they somehow saw me and dragged me out. That's the last thing I can remember before they put me on anesthesia.


End file.
